The Fall of Riolu
by alicetheflyeon- 6
Summary: She once bullied Eevee and nearly took her life. And now lives with a murder count on the run. Riolu is now seen as an enemy of Eevee. She despises everything about her. But how did she become this way? And why does she despise Eevee so much to the point of obsession and insanity? Her story is now revealed and it is far from pleasant.
1. Ch 1 Demon's Glare

(Note : This part of the Eevee's Story fanfic is from Riolu's perspective throughout. From her perspective, things are shown in a darker light. Starting as an unstable child slowly turning into a maniac overtime. I begin the story from where it all began and end it with a second, possibly final confrontation with Eevee.

And to warn the readers, foul language will not be censored and the blood shed will be extreme. Giving the fanfic an M rating, reader's discretion is advised.

Enjoy.)

Ch 1. Demon's glare

"Aww, but mommy why do we have to go to beach?! I don't like beach."

My three year old self pleaded with my mother. She rolled her eyes at me for the complaining but still looked at me with empathy as she explained it to me again.

"Riolu. How many times do I have to tell you? We're going to the beach because we rarely get to spend time with the both of you anymore due to our work. Your father and I thought this would be a good way for the four of us to spend time together like a family. And I thought that would make you excited. So what's really wrong sweetheart?"

I was starting to lose hop we would go back home. So I tried to play the guilt card on dad so he might feel bad enough to turn us around.

"You lied to me daddy! You said you wanted to go train with me. Not go swimming in the stinky ocean!"

"We will do that at the beach. Don't you want to show mother how much you improved?"

I sagged in defeat as the limosine kept driving us towards the cove. A few minutes later I could see the water and I immediately recoiled in disgust at something so awful. My brother looked bored but he didn't share the same opnion on the ocean as me.

When we stopped beside the cove I held onto the seat refusing to budge any closer to the sea.

"Riolu. Come, we are already here. Why do you behave this way?"

"I don't like it! It just tastes like salt. And it hurts my eyes! Mommy please I don't want to go!"

"I'm afraid you'll have to. We came to spend time together. So whether you like it or not you are coming with us."

She grabbed my arm but I pulled away almost immediately.

"Riolu."

"No!"

"Very well. Shiftree can you get my daughter out of the car please. Dearest can you help him?"

Soon enough the driver and my dad both had grasped me tightly and carried me out of the car by my arms and legs.

"Let go of me now! I don't want to go in the water! Mommy help! No stop it!"

But it was no use. I couldn't move out of their tight grasp. And mommy just walked down the shore holding my brother's hand.

I sighed as they followed suit still carrying me. When we were about 10 feet away from the shore my mother came to halt and our maids immediately began setting up our private spot on the beach.

Shiftree handed me to dad and he carried me and placed me down on some pillows below an umbrella.

"That wasn't so hard now was it?"

"Yes it was. I hate it here."

I scooched away from him as far as I could and plopped down on some more pillows in annoyance. My dad wasn't going to give up so easily though.

"I thought you wanted to train?"

"Not here. I hate it here."

"Only if you see it that way. Besides you don't have to go in the water if you don't want to. We can always make a suncastle huh? What do you say?"

"Go build one with your son. You know, the one you _love_ so much."

"That is enough, Riolu. I love all my children equally. Don't start thinking I love you less than your brother. I was only suggesting a way to spend time with you. I will be with your brother only because you want to be alone. When you're up for it you may join us, alright?"

"Go away."

My dad sighed in disappointment as he stood up to walk away.

I waited until I heard his footsteps quieting before I turned around to watch him.

"You're only leaving because you love him more I just know it."

The day wore on and I kept lying there sulking. Even when a maid offered me a snack I didn't budge.

I just watched the shade grow thinner as the sun was slowly moving to behind me. I didn't get up until I was alone.

I turned around and saw the sun just above my head. I looked back to the front to see mom and dad playing with my brother with a frisbee. Completely oblivious that I was there.

My inner hatred rose as I saw them having fun without me.

_'They never loved me.'_

I started to head down the beach when another form of laughter caught my ear.

I looked around until I spotted an Eevee toddler with her pair of Leafeon parents. They laughed at her clumsy dancing and took turns giving her a spin.

My teeth clenched and my fists tightened as I saw them together.

"Even a baby is surrounded by a loving family. And they stare at her like she is worth the whole world. And not only that she is younger than me too."

I stared at them with a sense of longing and jealousy.

I looked back at my family and they were all huddled into a hug for something that Ryu did again.

I looked back and forth between the families and I my teeth seethed for realizing what they had in common.

Love for each other. Only one of the families was mine, yet I was never a part of them to begin with.

I began to despise that infant so much I wanted to harm it.

She has what I don't with my family. If I hurt her, they will realize how fragile she is and how she doesn't deserve their love and attention.

'_Make her suffer for making you feel envy towards her. Take her life she won't be missed. She the most pathetic fragile creature on this planet. She does not deserve their attention. So why don't you just do it? The world would be better off without her. Kill her Riolu. Do it. Make it look like an accident. Watching her suffer and lose her smile will be fun. Trust me.'_

"You're right. Nobody will know it happenned. This should be fun."

I decided to go through with it. So I quickly set my plan in motion.

I grabbed my brother's little red ball and began tying it up with my string from dad's fishing pole.

Once it was securely tied I got into position. I swam underneath a dock ignoring the salt taste in my mouth and I started loosening the board. Once I pulled it off I set it back down so I could push her off into the ocean when she stepped on it. Once everything was ready I waited.

Waited until I saw the parents drop their guard down. It wasn't until a few Pokemon they knew started talking to them that they finally took their attention off of her.

So with the trap ready I threw ball as far as I could to where the toddler was sitting. When it squeaked she turned around and started clapping her hands when she saw it.

She started crawling over to it. But before she could grab it I started pulling it away.

She crawled after it and I kept pulling away everytime she got too close to it.

After about missing it five times she started stood up and started wobbling after it.

I kept looking back to her parents who were still distracted by their friends, and back to the wobbling Eevee going after the ball.

When she stepped on the dock I was starting to feel myself sweat despite being in the ocean.

Her clumsy steps came forward I held onto the fishing rod even tighter.

Ten steps away.

"Almost...puff...there..."

Seven steps away.

"..."

Five steps away.

"..."

Three steps away.

"T...torture..."

Two steps away.

'_You almost have her.'_

One step away.

'_Any closer and she's a goner.'_

"Come on...you know you want it..."

Then she comes to a halt.

'_Coax her closer. Or it will be too late.'_

I pulled it just a little to get her closer to step on the board.

_'Perfect. Now just wait for her to touch it.'_

She crawled and alomst missed the board entirely. But her flinched back and came to a halt.

'_Right where you want it her. Do it now.'_

When her paw was only inches away, I pushed with all my might and heaved her backwards into the ocean.

I heard a splash and I quickly fixed the board and looked around to see if anyone saw.

Luckily I hid in time before her mother came running screaming that her baby was floating away deeper in the ocean.

And it was all because of me.

Wait what did I just do?!

I stared in horror at what I just done.

I didn't realize until I heard the sound of retreating footsteps following after the baby on the shore of what I just did.

I swam back towards our private sitting area and layed on the pillows in defeat.

"What did I just do? Did I just kill someone?"

_'No it had to be done. She was mocking you with her family she got the fate she deserves. You have shown that only the strong are appreciated.'_

"You're right. I hope she is dead then. Good riddance."

Unfortunately when I got home the news said that a mysterious rescuer swam into the water and saved her.

"That's a relief."

Said my mother as she continued to watch the television

I clenched my fists and went to my room.

"I will never forget this. She should be dead! I killed her! But no someone saved her. I should be the hero! Not him!"

I wrote my frustration on a piece of paper.

_"I didn't kill the little brat, Eevee. I thought this would have been easy where she just sinks and drowns. But on the TV I find some kid swam into the ocean and save her. It was so close! If I ever see her again I will make sure I finish it next time. All cause she has parents that love her with all their heart. Not like mine. I promise that I will make her play dead for real next time. I take it with me to my death."_

I stopped writing to gasp for air and I looked at what I wrote.

I filled with more anger and joy than I have ever felt in a life time.

"If she comes back she will suffer until she is so weak ending her to her last breath will be too easy yet fun."

(Note : Will her vow be kept after nearly 8 years pass by? Find out in Ch 2. Strike and Flail.)


	2. Ch 2 Strike and Flail

Ch 2. Strike and Flail

*** 2 years lat****er**

"Begin."

"Hyah! Hurggh! Hrarraqraa!"

My brother was presenting his fighting prowess towards a dummy. With perfect precision, while my dad was on looking on.

I seethed in jealousy and watched him finish it off with a kick.

My father clapped in approval.

"Good job son. You're form was excellent. Up until the end where you wobbled a little bit, but at least you managed to fix it. Other than that excellent work."

"Thank you dad."

He bowed and walked over to where he sat beside me.

"You cheated."

"I did not. I practice almost everyday. You've seen me practice."

"Liar. I bet you tried something just to get father's approval. Admit it."

"I did not-"

"Rial. Are you going to start?"

That was the nickname my father gave me. Ryu was for my brother. Again something else better than mine for my brother.

"Yes dad sorry."

I approached the dummy and readied my stance.

"Begin."

"Huark! Ha! Rrrgh! Ragh!"

I stood back panting and circled around the piece of trash.

Whenever I would palm fight it would take a lot out of me. My hands were not big enough to make fists yet. That's why I was jealous that Ryu could punch first only because his paws were bigger than mine.

But even with my palms it was hardly making any lasting effects like it had for Ryu. He made his pop with the finishing blow, here I was hoping I could do the same.

"Hyahh!"

It lifted off the ground a bit but that was it.

I didn't even try to hide my jealousy seeing my brother's deflated dummy on the floor. And mine was still standing with only a small dent on the side.

My father clapped again in approval.

"Rial your palms were excellent but you need to start improving your form. If that was an actual opponent they would easily take you down because your stance was not stable enough. Other than that you-"

"Just say it! I failed! I'm not good enough to compare to your loving son. That's the way it always has been!"

"Rial..."

"Go away!"

_'He doesn't care about you. He only cares about your brother. You always have to be compared with him. You're never good enough to impress daddy. Why don't you challenge your brother to a fight to prove him wrong?'_

I glanced back at my brother to where he sat, completely oblivious to my thoughts. And then back to my dad who looked at me with a worried expression.

"How about I challenge Ryu to a fight daddy? Will that make you feel better? See how much I improved, and that I'm actually worth something in this family."

"Rial. What are you doing?"

"Don't you want to put our skills to the test brother? See who is a better fighter. Me or you?"

"But I don't want to fight you."

"Are you scared?"

"No, I just don't want to hurt you."

"So you are scared. You're afraid to hit a girl aren't you? Admit it."

"You know I'm stronger than you Rial. And like I said before I don't want to hurt you, not because your a girl, because your my sister. And even if you try to taunt me I'm not going to fight."

"But what if I want to fight?"

"I said no."

"Grrr! Dad, I want to fight Ryu! It's allowed if you like the idea right? Say it's okay please!"

"I admire your enthusiasm, but I can't agree with it if your brother says no. Both fighters also have to agree with a challenge. So if he says no then I say no."

"Fine I'll just fight him with your permission!"

I charged at Ryu with frustration.

He grabbed my kick in time and tossed me aside.

"Rial stop it."

"Shut up!"

I quickly tried to Tackle him but he easily dodged with Quick Attack. Leaving me to nearly trip on my own feet for suddenly trying to stop.

Then when we locked, we tried our best to hit each other.

He managed to scrape my shoulder, but I quickly shrugged it off and attempted to strike him.

After a minute of tense fighting I managed a small scratch on his cheek. He flinched as a small bit of blood came pouring down but he snapped out of it quickly and continued to fight.

But the blood kept distracting me, and I think that's why he won.

He quickly flicked my nose and then palmed my chest with a lot of force I was actually pushed backwards.

"Argh!"

I layed on the ground unable to move. Ryu stared at his paws in shock.

Dad couldn't help but clap his hands again when he realized something.

"I think you just did your first limb disable son. It takes a lot of practice to learn how to disable mobility in limbs with just a touch. Here it just happenned by accident, I'm so proud of you. Although your sister is clearly feeling the lack of movement right now I am proud of you Ryu."

"T-thanks dad."

"Oh and can someone help Rial recover please?"

A butler arrived and scooped my up to take me to our private hospital.

Just before we were out the door I could've sworn I heard my father say, "If only your sister could be as great a prodigy as you. And learn from your example, for once."

My fists tightened as I heard what he said.

Shown up by my brother again. And this time he was called a 'Prodigy'

I'm the older twin! I should be shown more respect.

_'You're nothing but a weakling and your father has always seen you as that. You'll never impress him. You were always the mistake. He doesn't love you like he does Ryu. Just give up.'_

If I keep training to beat him someday I will show my father I'm not weak. So shut up already.

_'Fine but don't say I didn't warn you. I'm sure your pathetic heart can't handle it.'_

"Handle what?"

_'The rejection of your father. And you always being in your brother's shadow. When that happens I'm sure then you'll snap, I just know it.'_

"Shut up! You don't know what you're talking about."

"Miss Riolu? Are you alright in there? Is there someone else in there with you?"

"No it's nothing. Just talking to myself."

"Alright. And Miss Riolu may I say something?"

"What is it?"

"Don't worry about your father. He loves you just as much as he does your brother. He just keep finding a way to keep impressing him. Don't let that bring you down. I'm sure you can find something to impress your father with. I believe you have potential and I have faith in you. Don't give up."

"Thank you. But I can manage without your faith ma'am."

"I'm sorry. I spoke out of line. Forgive me young mistress."

"It's fine. You are excused."

"Thank you ma'am."

I waited until she left.

"She doesn't know what she is talking about. But she is right about me finding something to impress him. I wonder what that could be."

_'Give up you'll never impress him. He'll always see you as the worthless twin no matter what. Just forget it your wasting your time.'_

"I thought Itold you to shut up."

_'Okay I'll be quiet. Just don't say I didn't warn you.'_

(Note : What could that thing be the Rial needs to impress her father? Find out in Ch 3. New move!)


	3. Ch 3 New Move

Ch 3. New Move

I spent the following year researching moves. Some I almost wanted to try out but it just never had the fling I needed if I wanted to catch my father's eye.

Until one day I was walking home with the limosine trailing after to me keeping a close, protective eye on me. I was thinking of what offensive move might help when something shined into my eye. I turned to look at it and saw it coming from the dump.

I followed after it, almost losing sight of it for a second. But as I wore on the shine only got brighter. I felt more determined to reach it I was practically crawling further to grab it ignoring the smell I was catching.

"Miss Riolu! That is highly inappropriate for a young lady. Please come back. I don't want you're father getting angry at me for you getting dirty so please!"

"But I just have to grab it Shiftree! I'm sorry, I'll get it soon!"

"Miss Riolu?!"

I nearly grabbed it when it began to roll down the hill of trash.

"Ah! Oh no you don't!"

I chased after the shining object as fast as I could. Nearly slipping as I climbed down the garbage.

When it hit the bottom I thought it would roll away, but it stopped as if it heard my inner pleas speaking.

I picked it up and I was surprised that it was a TM disc.

"Oh wow...Wait there's something written on here...Oh I can't see...What does it say?"

I wiped the smudge stuck to the disc trying to make out what it said.

"TM # 98 ~ Uh... Pow-er U...Up! Pu...Punch! I never heard of this move before. It has a nice ring to it."

I turned to hear Shiftree trying to slide down the garbage hill after me.

"Miss Riolu! There you are! Come on young lady! We're going home! Oh dear you are dirty and stinky now. We'll draw you a bath as soon as we get home. I do not want your father getting mad at me again for not looking after you. Do you understand?"

"I'm sorry. But I just found this TM disc and I think this move will impress father. I just know it!"

"A TM. But Riolu we could always just bye you one, you didn't have to go crawling through a dump to pick that up. What will your mother think of your behaviour? When she sees how you have not been behaving like a lady, hmm?"

"She'll be proud when she sees how hard I'm trying to impress father you'll see!"

***Back at home in the bubbly bathtub**

I held the dirty disc to the light admiring it's glisten from where I sat in the tub.

"Hmm I wonder if I should test it out? But what if it doesn't work? I guess it doesn't hurt to try it out."

I placed it on my forehead and nearly pressed the button when...

_'What are you doing? You think he'll be impressed with a new move from you? You're father hardly pays any attention to you as it is. He won't be impressed with you, not now, not ever, you're wasting you're time.'_

"Shut up! I'm doing this for me! He will notice me becoming stronger I'm sure of it! Sure my brother is the better twin. But I have my own aresenal now. And that is when my father will be finally be proud of me! I know it! So leave me alone."

I clicked the button and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited.

The voice in my head started laughing at me.

_'See? Even the piece of metal sees what a worthless Pokemon you are. Just give it up you'll never be good enough."_

"Argh! Stupid thing! Work!"

I clicked on the button multiple times trying to get the stupid thing to work.

It made me more frustrated when it just wouldn't work.

"Argh! Damn it-"

"H-hell-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-o New U-User! What is your n-name?"

"Uh I'm a Riolu. But everyone calls me Rial."

"Please repeat na-na-na-na-na-na-name veri-veri-veri-veri-veri-rification."

"I'm called Rial."

"Identi-fy-fy-fy-fy-fy species please."

"I'm a Riolu."

"User identification ve-ve-ve-ve-ve-ve-verified. Hello User Ri-Rial. Would you like to le-le-le-le-le-le-learn the move Power Up Pu-Pu-Pu-Pu-Pu-Punch? If yes click the A-A-A-A-A-A-A button a-again. If no click the B-B-B-B-B-B-B-Button and I will automatically shut off-ff-ff-ff-ff-ff-ff."

I clicked the A button. I heard the disc make a sizzling noise, before it started operating smoothly again.

"Understood. Proceeding to te-each-each-each-each-each-each User Rial Power Up Pu-Pu-Pu-Punch! Please don't remove data is being transferred. Now transfering..."

The disc began to make a crackling noise as the quick tutorial was being injected into my brain.

"Wa-Wa-Wa-Wa-Wa-Warning! Error is interferring with the-the-the-the-the transfer- Transfer is made! Th-Th-Th-Th-Th-Thank- you! Have a lovely day!"

The disc exploded in my face.

"Ouch!"

I quickly crawled out of the tub and walked to the sink to start washing my face.

_'Hahahahaha! It's exploded in your face! Ahahahaha!'_

"Shut up! Oww that hurt..."

I stopped washing to pull out the glass on my face.

When I suddenly saw the tutorial continue to play in my head despite the disc being disconnected. It was going so fast it hurt my head.

"Ah! Make it stop! It hurts!!"

"Transferring data...Transferring data...Transferring data...Transferring data...Data sucessfully sent. Have a nice day! Although it may have a fluke, you'll eventually learn how to use it. Thank you for one last usage. My previous owner dumped me because they believed I was useless. I hope you put the move to good use. Goodbye."

Although I had small cuts on my face from the glass I still felt the move inside me.

Even if something felt off I was eager to show father my new move.

So I hurried to the training room to show father before he left for another big match.

I found him practicing on a Sand Bag, dripping in sweat but with cocky determination in his eyes.

As if he felt my approach he turned to see me at the entrance and he immediately stopped what he was doing.

"Oh hey Rial. Did you need something?"

"Dad! I thought a lot about what you said about me working on my punches. So I learned a new move and I wanted to show you!"

"Oh is that so? Let me see it."

"Okay! Ready?! POWER UP PUNCH!"

I tried my best to summon the punch's fury but nothing happened when I used it on a punching bag.

In fact all I felt was air.

"Huh? Is that what you wanted to show me?"

"No! That wasn't it! Let me try it again!"

But no matter how many times I tried I just got air. My dad waited for me to show him patiently but I could tell he was only getting disapointed for not showing any improvement. And my show ended when a butler came with a report for dad.

"Mr Lucario. The match starts in half an hour. We need to get you over there now."

"Oh alright. I'm coming. I have to go to work now. I'm sorry Rial. You'll have to show me another time okay?"

"But-"

And just like that he was gone. Not impressed. Again

'_Nothing but a failure. Hehehehe.'_

A tear fell down but I just ignored it and went to bed.

(Note : Rial didn't get to impress her father. This has left her crushed, but what will happen when trouble comes her way? Find out in Ch 4 ~ Fall and Rise!)


	4. Ch 4 Fall and Rise

Ch 4. Fall and Rise

The night dad left was for the semi-finals tournament of the Kalos Region. Mom said he won and they are sending him to the Regional tournament to compete for the title Champion of the Kalos Region. Since it's being held next month that means I won't be able to show him the punch until then.

That is if what I saw last night even qualifies as a punch.

I made myself look like a fool in front of father. And now I can't make up for being an embarassment for a whole month.

_'Why are you so surprised? He was never impressed with you since the moment you were born. He never was. And he never will be. You are nothing but a failure in his eyes. While you're brother is the living prodigy just like he said. Why even bother trying to impress him? You're not even worth his time."_

"..."

I ignored the voice as best as I could as I prepared myself for school. I went with bandages on my face and with my head down.

And as I headed to class I was about to find out the real reason why it will stay down all day.

"Hey weakling. I'm surprised you showed up for another beating. At this point you must be practically begging for it."

I stopped and turned to look at Machop with careless eyes.

"Don't you have something better to do than pick on me right now? I am just not in the mood for you."

"Aww that's no fun. We want to get the party started. Right guys?"

Her followers all came up from behind her smirking at me with devilish grins.

But they didn't scare me. Not even what I heard they do to their victims scares me.

To me they were all just cowards who will crumble the minute their leader falls down. Although I knew I was strong, strength doesn't matter when numbers are against you. It's a cowards strategy but it's effective.

The only thing they are doing wrong is having a leader that can prove she is the best out of all of them. Machop is not a leader when she just blackmails them all to do things for her.

She could only take me down because her supporters do all the beating for her.

But today I will fight back, I had to. I may have a weak body but I have a strong spirit. So maybe today I'll finally put her in her place.

So I let grab me and drag me outside to the back of the school.

Proceesing to hold me in place as Machop stood in front of me.

In the blink of an eye, she punched my face.

I started seeing stars and I could taste the blood in my teeth.

"Don't worry about messing her up boys. She's filthy rich so they can repair a few broken bones easily. Like me. It's when scum like her enter this school thinking their all hot stuff that makes them truly deserve pain."

She kicked my stomach and I had to clench my teeth down to stop a whimper.

_'Assholes. But remember some day you won't feel anymore pain I just know it. Until then let them hit you with all they have until they can't hurt you no more.'_

It hurts so much I almost didn't listen to the voices advice.

They all hit me everyplace possible, while four held me in place to keep me from falling down.

The pain went on forever and I felt like I could almost pass out in seconds. But I forced myself to stay awake as took all the swings.

Ignoring the blood pouring down my face and mouth. The teeth that felt like they were gonna fall out of my mouth any second. My arms and legs that felt like almost nothing after they were getting pelted down rapidly by seemingly endless swings.

But I couldn't hide back the gasp as I felt my ankle snap out of place.

"See? Once you put a few bruises on them, their attitude is completely different. And it completely shows them not to mess with someone like me. No matter how hotshot they think they are, they all have a weakness."

They all nodded in approval and stared at me with no emotion on their face. It was like staring at ghosts, yet they were all tied with invisible chains around their neck all connected with Machop.

They let me drop to the floor when she signaled them to stop. I did my best to hide all the pain as I stumbled up to face all them.

"You're leader is pathetic. You are all pathetic. And I'm still standing strong. I should be you're leader! Not that bitch! She's just using you all! She threatens you! She is not a leader! I challenge her to fight right now!"

Machop stared at me in surprise before bursting into harsh laughter. Her supporters joined in almost instantly.

It infruiated me so much, I felt my fist start bleeding.

"You challenge me? You won't be able to even lift a finger after getting pummeled like that you're wasting your time."

"It's my time to waste. Bring it on you bitch!"

That got her attention and she charged at me in fury.

We started wrestling on the ground for a good minute. Surprising Machop that I was even lasting this long while her supporters were watching us.

I dodged her swing and winced when I felt my arm go out on me. I kept blocking and she was growing frustrated for not being able to hit me.

Until she saw my weakness and stepped on it.

I yelped in pain as she stepped on my broken ankle and kicked me in the stomach away.

"Ahhh...Ahaugh..."

"You're one to talk shithead."

She grabbed me by my ears and preparred to strike me.

"You are pathetic."

"Eh...Fuck...you..."

"Why you little!"

She backhanded me with her hand and then pulled me back and to punch me in the nose.

I felt the world spin and could barely see anything as she pulled harder on my scalp.

"GIVE UP ALREADY BITCH!"

"Go...to...hell..."

"WHY YOU- HURK!"

I punched her in the gut with all my might and I strained to look at something glowing on my fist.

Wait it wasn't glowing on my fist. My fist was glowing! Did the punch finally work?!

I looked back at Machop and she was hurling all over the dirt. I guess it did.

I stood up with a clumsy stagger with a huge smirk on my face.

"See what happened after I hit her only once? Only the weak crumble after one hit. And you don't see me complaining even after getting pummled by everyone of you. Do you honestly think this cunt is worthy of being your leader?!"

They all looked at her with no remorse and nodded in respect to let me have it at her.

Machop looked at me up in fear, despite all the blood and bruises covering my body, she looked horrified.

"Please have mercy on me! I'll be you're slave as long as you spare me please!"

"Only if you beg harder I'll make you my assistant."

"Pretty please?"

"Hahahahaha!!! I wasn't even serious. You're too weak to be helpful with anything. And why should I show you mercy when you comrades all did nothing to harm me?! In fact, why should I show you all mercy when you have done nothing but hurt me?!"

They all kneel in front of me in respect and vow loyalty to me.

"Each one of you will get a kick to the face. Do not touch it because that mark will prove you are loyal to me. Those that are too weak to recieve it I will find out who you are and make your life miserable. ARE WE ALL CLEAR?!"

"Yes boss!"

They all said in unison.

"Good now stand and wait in line while I deal with the bitch first got it?!"

They all formed a line like soldiers bracing for battle. I turned to Machop and she stood backing away from me in fear.

"I am far from done with you. Kneel in front of me coward if you think you are worthy enough to recieve my mark!"

She bent to her knees in a nervous wreck like a ghost.

"Thank you for-"

I kicked her in the face before she could even react. She lost quite a few teeth with my kick. I was done taking anymore crap, and it felt good.

"You follow me now toothless bitch."

"Yes Riolu-"

I kneed her in the stomach to satisfy my urge to hit her_._

"That means I decide who gets punished are we clear?"

"We...are..."

I backhanded her in the face to the ground.

"You're lucky I don't hurt you more than you deserve dog! You are my assistant forever you worthless piece of trash!"

She didn't respond due to the pain. I smiled for a second before I started putting my 'mark' on the Pokemon who want to start their new alliegance to me.

After that day if something happenned to me or someone dared to harm me, I told my supporters to see to it they never try to cross me again.

And in just 6 weeks I took over the school. The fact that my parents or my brother never found out about it amazes me.

And I liked it that way because I felt more alive than I ever felt before. And it felt nice to have someone follow my lead. Machop would ocassionally piss me off, so I would beat the crap out of her until I was satisfied.

And I swear one day I'll take over the whole world, but I guess that will have to wait until later. Because right now I have the entire school right in the palm of my paws.

At least until I was around 10. And the brat came back to ruin it all. That Eevee...

(Note : With Eevee back in the picture what is going to happen? Find out in Ch 5 - Serpent's Jealousy!)


	5. Ch 5 Serpent's Jealousy

Ch 5. Serpent's jealousy

"Machop am I not the greatest?"

"..."

"Machop?!"

"..."

"LISTEN TO ME YOU BITCH!"

I grabbed her by her shoulders and slammed her face hard into the wall.

"AAHHH!"

I was about to make her feel lots of pain when I saw her Mechapod fall out of her pocket and saw she was struggling to unplug her earbuds while clenching her pathetic excuse for a head.

"I see. Since you obviously have bad memory let me say the number one rule again Machop."

"Augh...And what was that boss?"

I punched her nose in disbelief for her idiocy.

"TO ALWAYS LISTEN TO WHAT I HAVE TO SAY WHEN I SAY IT!"

I kicked her in the face.

'Maybe that will give this weak coward some brains. Hahahaha...'

I smiled as she put a hand on her now bleeding nose.

"And when I speak to you."

I kicked her again this time in the stomach.

"You always have your full undivided on me."

And again.

"Is that clear?"

I pulled her up by the scrape of her sweater demanding an answer.

"Yes Riolu."

"I'm bored."

I drop her out of boredom.

"Oh and can I keep your Mechapod? Mine broke and I've been looking for a new one. And this is exactly the one I want so thanks."

"Of course anything for you boss."

"Good. And I'll take your earbuds too thanks."

I slip them on just as Chimechou comes back from the errand I gave her.

"Did you bring the loser's lunch money?"

"Right here Colonel."

She presented over 10000 in money from the kids I hated.

"Good."

I grab the money and just stash it in my pocket. I picked the volume on my Mechapod fully intending to ignore her.

I nearly laughed as I watched her mouth flap open like a Pelipper. It wasn't until Machop was trying to usher her away and that she was invading my space that I started wondering why she was still here. I lowered the volume to speak to Machop.

"What does the little bitch want Machop?"

"I'm sorry sir. I told her to back away but she wouldn't listen to me and-"

I elbowed her in the gut.

"And you failed. Some assistant you are."

As Machop layed there clutching her stomach, I glared at the Chimechou and pushed her away.

"Get lost."

"But I wanted to ask you if I can-"

"Go away now!"

"If I can join your squa-"

I punched her because she was annoying, and I depised all Pokemon that are a nuisance to me.

"LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE YOU BITCH!!"

She layed there on the floor beginnning to burst out in tears.

"Aww are you gonna cry for mommy? Well let me tell you kid your mommy is never there for you. So why don't you go play with a four year old hmm?"

I laughed as I picked up her pitful face.

"Hehehehehe. And that is why you'll never be a part of my squad. I don't give a damn about you. You're tears are just making me laugh. You're too pathetic and I don't need more of those. I only told you to take the kids money because it's funny to watch them crumble after they realize who is in charge. Me. And I just used you because it was funny watching you try. You will never be worth anything. Never in my eyes. Get lost."

I let go with an amused smirk. I laughed as she got up and wailed away.

"Smell ya later wettie! Hahahahahaha!"

"Hey you!"

"Huh?! Who the fuck talked back to me?!"

"I did."

I turned in amusement to see an Eevee looking up at me with a glare.

"Whatcha looking at little bitch?"

"You made this Chimechou cry?"

The Chimechou hid behind her in fear.

"Yeah so? You gotta a problem with how I run things around here?"

"I do."

"A brave one eh? Ha! Bravery will get you nowhere. You can't even protect your own worthless ass even if you tried. Protecting those that had it coming to them deserve to be broken down like a piece of meat. And you little miss hero are about to experience a world of pain."

"Run away Chimechou!"

Turning your back on a Pokemon is a big mistake. And soon the satisfying crunch of her cheek on my fist made her fly backwards into the ground.

"Ready for more Wimp?"

She struggled to get up and I laughed at her weak state.

"One hit and you can't even stand up? My you're so weak I almost want to spare you."

She glared at me despite the deep mark on her cheek and the blood coming down her mouth.

"You want some more?"

"Hey what is going on out here?!"

Mrs Clefable walked up with her hands on her hips as she looked at *Eevee on the floor.

I helped her up to avoid getting in trrouble. She struggled to get out of my grip on her shoulder as I was playing nice.

"Don't worry ma'am she just fell down the steps and I was helping her up. No problem here."

"Oh alright then. EVERYONE GET BACK TO CLASS NOW!"

As the students scattered I suddenly wondered why this Eevee reminded me of something. But I shook the thought off and gripped her shoulder tighter and told her right in her ear.

"This isn't over prick. When I find you again don't expect mercy."

And I laughed in amusement as I headed back to class.

Only avoiding her was impossible and I couldn't shake the feeling that I knew her from somewhere before.

I saw her inside from the second floor in the back row talking to some girls in PE class.

"Oh look the new kid is making friends. We'll just see how long that lasts when I can catch her again."

I asked the teacher for the bathroom pass and used it to head downstairs where the girls were.

"Hey were you talking to the new kid just now?"

"Uh yes actually."

"And what is the rule about talking to the new kids girls?"

"Don't talk to them because their nobodies."

"Smart for remembering. But not smart for not realizing why you are breaking that rule. Why I wonder? Unless you want the whole school to know that you have a glass eye? Do you?"

"No of course I don't."

"Then stop hanging out with her. And I won't tell anyone your funny secret alright?"

"Yes Riolu."

"Good. And the rest of you. You don't want be punished for not following my rule and have the latest purchase of guns shipped to your house at the touch of a button do we?"

"You can't do that."

"You think I can't. My family has money. What will you have once they find out you wanted guns imported to your house, a cell and an uncomfortable bed? Is that what you want?"

"No I don't."

"Good I will see you later. If I catch you breaking my rules again then what I told you will happen okay?"

They just nodded and I smiled as I headed back to class.

Back inside, I saw the Eevee come back from the bathroom and the girls I spoke to ignore her like they weren't just talking to her a minute ago.

I smiled as she was left alone. She recieved and lost something in one day, that I could never get no matter how hard I tried; Friends. Watching her suffer felt good.

'Mess with fire and you get burned. Or in this case showing off in front of you like a little proud bitch. Should we teach her a lesson?"

"Gladly."

Next time I find her she won't get off so easily that much I can say.

"This is going to be the best gift ever. Teach her to think she is better than me."

I smiled in amusement as the day staedily wore on. But no matter how long I waited to finish what I started she never came out.

"She ruined my perfect evening Machop!"

"Please calm down Riolu!"

I backhanded her across the face.

"SHE IS GOING TO PAY!"

(Note : How will the confrontation be between them in the future? Find out in Ch 6 Finding a Ghost)


	6. Ch 6 Finding a Ghost

Ch 6 Finding a Ghost

I hated the Eevee for ruining my day, and since she doesn't know who stands above the weak at this school I thought I'd educate her.

Yet finding the little punk was a problem.

"If anyone sees the Eevee please bring her to me. So we can redecorate the grounds with her blood."

"On it boss."

After my subordinates disbanded I started walking down the courtyard with Machop in toe.

"You are so inspiring boss. How you have this power practically in your palm and have all the school support you. I strive to follow your example."

"Yes. And it better stay that way. You remember what happenned last time I had to 'educate' the traitors?"

"Very well. I remember they couldn't leave the hospital for a week because of you. That was amazing I couldn't make them stay longer than a few days at best. You are the prime example."

"Stop talking and get me a soda."

"Right away."

Machop left to run her errand and I kept walking towards my throne room.

It was old science room with many desks stack up behind me and a teachers chair on top of a stage platform.

Here we discuss who to target next, who we can gain from the most, and new recruits.

I always felt like a god here to discuss the amusing fates of my victims.

"Do you have anything to report on the whreabouts of the Eevee?"

"Umm...sorry to ask sir but what do they look like?"

I gritted my teeth in annoyance and punched the idiot in the face.

"YOU CAN'T EVEN FOLLOW SIMPLE FUCKING INSTRUCTIONS!! YOU ARE SUCH A FUCKING DUMBASS! YOU TWO! GET THIS LITTLE SHIT OUT OF MY SIGHT!!"

Two of my subordinates starting dragging the idiot out.

"No ma'am! Give me another chance I'll do anything you ask!! Please don't remove me!! I'll do anything!!"

"Hmm anything you say? Hold on you two."

They came to a halt and I walked up to them.

"If you'll do anything I say, then how about you beg on your knees?"

"Yes anything for you Sir Riolu."

When the idiot did that I immediately started laughing at how pathetic the idiot was. My followers joined in the mocking laughter.

To make it even funnier I laughed as I kicked the idiot in the face and then rapidly started relased all my fury into the idiots stomach over and over.

"Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

"Gaggh! Gaggh! Koff! Koff! Help me!"

My followers watched me in cold silence because I was teaching them, 'If you can't follow simple instructions, or you decide to betray me your reward is pain.'

I kicked the idiot over and over again until I was satisfied with her swollen face and bruised stomach.

"Okay take out the trash out boys."

They dragged the Magby by the legs and exited my throne room.

"Splendid performance boss."

"You gave that bitch what she deserved."

"Long live Queen Riolu."

I had barely sat down in my chair when my scouts returned without the Eevee I asked for.

"Why are you dumbasses back without the bitch you worthless scum?! ANSWER ME NOW!

"Sorry Sir Riolu. We couldn't find her. We failed you."

"Indeed you did. And now I have to do everything myself again."

I walked down the stage towards the door.

"Everyone else who didn't have the assignment please teach these pieces of shit a lesson."

And I shut the door to hear fighting ensue behind me with a smile.

_'That's right show them their place. They are fools.'_"Excuse me but could you be quiet now head thank you."

The voice in my head went away as I went to search for the bitch while taking a sip of soda that Machop brought me and quickly slapped her out of annoyance.

"Now if I was a worm where would I hide?"

"The library?"

"That's a start. Anywhere else?"

"Courtyard?"

"Anything else not so obvious?"

I swear all these idiots are going to make me angry.

"Nothing else sir."

"Alright let's look."

We walked into the library and all the kids left as soon as they saw me step in.

"Hmm? No sign of her yet. Machop check the shelves."

I waited for her to look around and cracked my knuckles when she came back with nothing.

"Alright let's check the courtyard."

We both headed outside to see some students leaving but other than that it was deserted.

"Nowhere to be found Machop?"

"No sir-"

I slapped her.

"LOOK AROUND!"

She pathetically wandered around trying to find the Eevee. I was starting to lose my patience.

"No sign of her sir."

I punched her in the face and she fell in a heap on the floor.

"Where is that little bitch?!"

"HEY EEVEE! EEVEE OVER HERE!"

"MOM!"

I watched as the Eevee we were looking for just zip right by me into her parents arms. I angered even more in realization of what she had that I didn't.

Two parents that loved her. My parents idolized Ryu over me, they never showed me love. Especially when it mattered.

How they smiled and laughed together just made my blood boil. I despise that Eevee now. Just wait till tommorrow bitch, you'll really see what I can do to you then.

(Note : How will their confrontation pave the way for the future? Find out more in Ch 7 Anger in the enemies eyes!)


End file.
